


The Sides We Keep Inside(s)

by FanfictionPartTimer



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fist Fights, M/M, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionPartTimer/pseuds/FanfictionPartTimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe shows a side of himself to the crew, a side no one had ever seen before other than his brother...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sides We Keep Inside(s)

_Sideswipe was in one of those moods_ , Sunstreaker mused as Sideswipe trudged toward him, he was in the rec. room. Which he was vaguely worried about, the other times Sideswipe had gotten like this, Sunstreaker had been alone when his brother had dragged him over to his berth to reclaim what was his. It only ever happened when Sideswipe felt threatened, and right now Sunstreaker had a feeling it had something to do with that new mech flirting with him.

Sunstreaker sighed, resigned to his fate. Whenever Sideswipe felt threatened he became this uncontrollable beast that would hunt the yellow warrior, and... frag him senseless, he would grip his arm in a painful, denting grip, drag him to their quarters, and make Sunstreaker his again.

Aaand... here it was, Sunstreaker saw the mechs sitting with him at Sideswipe's and his usual table jump as Sideswipe's servo wrapped tight around his upper arm with an audible **_squeak_** Sunstreaker winced, that was one of the tightest holds Sideswipe had held him in yet.

In his peripheral vision he saw Jazz outstretch his arms in what was meant to be a calming gesture.

"Woah! Mech, wha's wrong? No need ta grip Sunny's arm so tight and make 'im bitch about dented platin'" Jazz moved one of his arms to rest on Sunstreaker's other shoulder.

_Bad idea._

Sideswipe's grip tightened and everyone saw as well as heard Sunstreaker's armor buckle.

"What is the meaning of this?" Prowl. Great. Now every mech's attention was locked on the drama that was quickly escalating.

"Non of your concern, Prowl. Now, we'll be on our way." Sideswipe then proceeded to drag Sunstreaker out of his seat.

"Now ya betta stop right where ya are, Sideswipe." Sunstreaker sighed inwardly sighed. Great, now Ironhide was part of it. He opened his mouth to help Sides, but before he could form words, Sideswipe's free hand shot up and slammed across his lips, allowing nothing to escape.

That just made things worse, as the two mechs standing in Sideswipe's way thought the yellow mech was trying to ask for help. Prowl and Ironhide both launched themselves at the red mech at the same time. But Sunstreaker knew they didn't have a chance, when Sides was like this, there was no stopping him.

In one swift motion, Sideswipe pushed his brother behind his back and delivered a swift upper cut to Prowl's chin. His optics narrowed as he felt the warmth of his younger brother leave his back.

He whirled around to the sight of Ironhide pulling his stumbling brother away, and growled. He grabbed Sunny's upper arm, the same upper arm that was now covered in dents, painful dents. He delivered a swift kick to Ironhides abdominal plating, causing the old mech to stumble back.

 Sideswipe had had enough of this, and transferring his grip from his brothers arm to his wrist he stormed out, leaving a very startled crew in his wake. Sunstreaker looked up to see the color of his brother's optics and winced, they were a periwinkle, Sideswipe was feeling very threatened, and that usually meant that Sunstreaker was about to have his valve brutally pumped into, this was gonna hurt. 

He had been so busy musing about their next interface session, he didn't notice his brother stop, and ran right into the brick wall that was Sideswipe. He peeked out from behind Sideswipe, and internally groaned, it was Prime. "Sideswipe, I've gotten several comms. about you, explain yourself. Now." 

"Ask Ratchet." Sideswipe continued on his trek, storming past a very confused Prime. Ratchet had had to treat some injuries on Sunstreaker after a particularly rough round of 'facing. He demanded an explanation, the twins gave him one. He would understand and tell everyone to frag off because it was fine. 

~~>><<~~>><<~~>><<~~

_:: Uh, Ratchet, I just had a very irate Sideswipe drag an oddly calm Sunstreaker past me, he said you could explain, what the frag is going on?! ::_

_:: Oh, thats_ _nothing to worry about, I can't tell you whats going on, but patient doctor confidentiality, but yeah, don't worry ::_

And with that, the comm was cut, and all Optimus could do was watch one of his best front liners drag another one of his best front liners behind him. 

~~>><<~~>><<~~>><<~~

_**SUNSTREAKER'S POV** _

After what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at our quarters, the door was barely open when Sideswipe slammed me against the wall, pinning my wrists above my head with one servo, exploring the body that belonged to only him with the other. 

" _Mine_." 

I shivered at the words. Sideswipe had this way to always make me feel wanted, wanted by him. "Your's!" I gasped as his digits delved into a transformation seam. I usually wasn't sensitive there, but Sideswipe was an expert when it came to my body. He could make any part of me sensitive. 

The smell of pre-transfluid and ozone blanketed the air, blocking out all other smells, I looked down to see my brother's fully on-lined spike rub against my thigh. 

"Open." I shivered, and immediately sent the command to open my valve cover, there was no need for my spike right now, its not what Sideswipe wants. Almost as soon as the panel is fully retracted, his spike is poking at the rim, no need to prime me with a couple of fingers, I'm already we enough to have a whole servo shoved inside me. 

I gasped at the hard and fast pace my brother set, one designed to tip us both over the edge fast and hard. 

" _Mine!_ "Side's groaned 

"Yours!" I just barely managed to moan back. 

My brother pulled me away from the wall, leading me to the berth, and plopping me down on top of it heavily. He managed to fall in-between my legs with out even slightly dislodging the spike inside of me, something I will forever be amazed with. His pace got more and more brutal as he continued, and I felt something deep inside rip apart. Sideswipe noticed as well, and threw his haze of possessiveness, managed a guilty and worried look. I shook his look off, tilting my hips into the next few thrusts as another way to tell him I was okay. 

In what seemed like no time, we were both screaming our overloads, streams of purple transfluid shooting into my rapidly clenching valve. It was heavenly. 

He collapsed beside me, hefting me up into his arms. I curled into his chest, this was the life.


End file.
